Story ideas up for adoption
by xElisabeth
Summary: This is basically a collection of all the story ideas that I have, but have no time to work on. So therefore I decided to put them up for adoption. The system's easy: I give a short preview with important information and ideas and you can send me a message if you want to take it on. Subjects will range from Vampire Diaries to LOTR, to Phantom of the Opera and so on. Mostly OC's.
1. Vampire Diaries

**AN: So here's the first idea I've had on my mind lately. To this one, I've already written somewhat of a first chapter. However, I don't have the time - nor the effort really - to work it out further. Anyone, on with the first idea!  
**

* * *

_Some things you'll have to know before we start:  
\- It's an OC story_  
_\- Twin sister of Elena_  
_\- Always second best  
\- She has come to the point that she simply doesn't care about things anymore.  
For example: she's not afraid of Damon and doesn't care about him using her as  
a blood bag and sex object. Or at least; she refuses to feel hurt by it. After all;  
she's used to being second best to Elena - and now to be even third best to Katherine._  
_\- Drug addict_  
_\- Moved out when 15 because of drug addiction _  
_\- Didn't see parents before death_  
_\- Serious addict (so not just smoking pot)_  
_\- Last thing said to parents was 'You're not my parents'_

I took a deep breathe, adjusting the strap of my backpack and rang the bell. My gut instinct told me to run and I almost forgot why I came here in the first place. I had no choice.

When I ran away from home when I was 15, I swore myself never to go back to Mystic Falls. I'd settled in Richmond, moving in with Dave, my best friend and drug buddy. Although he was 22 at the time, we'd gotten along pretty well and with my job at a local diner, I'd dragged in my share of the rent and drugs. It was an escape from reality, from a life in which I always seemed to be just the shadow of my twin sister's perfection. Anyways, to cut a long story short, Dave died and since I didn't make enough money to maintain the rent _and_ my heroin addition, I had to come back.

The door opened at that moment, dragging me out of my thoughts. 'Kate, you're back!' The young woman all but screamed and pulled me into a hug. Jenna, my Mom's younger sister, had without a doubt been my favorite family member since I was little. She had always been the less perfect, less organized little sister, no matter how hard she tried. She got me.

'Hey Jenna,' I said, walking in and dropping my duffle bag on the ground. The house looked exactly the same, as if nothing had changed in those two years that I was away from home.

She examined me, then tugged at my hair. 'You grew out your hair, I like it!'

I snickered, clearly remember the day that I decided to cut it short and had gotten a pair of scissors and given myself a – somewhat failed – bob. Now, after several years in which I had not cut it, it was back to its original length.

'Kate? Kate, did you hear me?'

Shaking my head, I put on a smile. 'Sorry, still getting used to being around people. I better get my stuff up to my old room.. It is still my room, right?'  
Jenna nodded 'Even the smell has lingered.'

I decided not to comment on that, knowing she was referring to the pot that I'd frequently smoked in there. At least now she wouldn't be able to say something about the smell anymore.

Hoisting my bag back onto my shoulder, I climbed the stairs, stopping in front of the closed door. Slowly pushing it open, it felt like time hadn't passed at all. The same grey walls, the bed that was still unmade, the rug which had burn holes from the times that I'd accidentally set it on fire. Home sweet home, I thought, sarcastically.

Rummaging through my bag, I quickly found what I was looking for and pulled out a mirror and my wallet. I set to making three, neat lines with my credit card and sighed in contentment as the coke entered my bloodstream. Jenna would kill me if she found out.

I leant my head back against the wall, closing my eyes as a feeling of peace fell over me. Life could be so good..

'Kate?' A knock on my door accompanied the voice. I sighed. Why was she always such a buzz-killer?

Throwing my sweater lazily over my supply, I sat up straight. 'Yeah, 'Lena, I'm in here.'

The door opened silently and my twin's face peaked into my room. 'I thought you said you would arrive before the first day of school.'

I groaned, having to keep myself from rolling my eyes. 'Before the first day, on the first day, what's the difference? I'm here, ain't I?'

Elena sighed, her brown doe eyes looking at me, begging. 'You can't keep running from life, Kate. I know it's hard, but by ruining your life you're not making it better. I love you, we all love you. We're your family and we're here for you. Mom and Dad… they wouldn't have wanted this.'

'Well, they're dead so I don't see how they've got a say in the matter. This is my life, Elena, mine, and I'll choose to do with it as **I** see fit.' I slammed the door in her face, hating the headache that was already coming up. This was exactly why I'd left home. I was sick of their meddling, their telling me what to do. The judgmental glances, the looks of disappointment, I hated it.

After finishing a dinner full of awkward silences, reproachful looks from Elena and some worried ones from Jenna, I couldn't take it anymore. Three hours and they were already driving me crazy.

Jeremy, my little kid brother, had grown up to be much like myself at that age. Depressed and stoned. He was a good kid, though, and I didn't doubt he would get back to his feet. I didn't worry about him too much.

Grabbing my black, leather jacket, I gazed into the kitchen where Jenna was sitting, surrounded by piles of paper. 'I'm going to get some fresh air.'

She looked up from her papers, as if to crack the secret code behind my words. Then, apparently giving up, she nodded. 'You're going to go to school tomorrow.'

'I know.' Really, I liked Aunt Jenna and I think she kind of had a weak spot for me, too, since she didn't even tell me at what hour to be back. Not that I would have listened.  
Closing the door behind me, I casually put my hands into the pockets of my jacket and strolled over the sidewalk. Although Jenna might have thought I was up to something, I really just needed to get out of the suffocating house.

'Elena?'

Sighing, I stopped, turning around to see a guy standing a few feet away. A _cute_ guy, I should say. But of course he thought I was Elena – they always go for Elena. If he knew my sister, though, I was surprised that his mistake hadn't hit him yet. Apart from our completely different sense of fashion, I was a lot thinner. Drugs were my waistline's best friend. 'Nope, but you can try again,' I said in mock enthusiasm.

He frowned, clearly not understanding what was going on. Apparently my sister had forgotten to inform him of her twin. Shame on her.

'I'm Kate,' I offered.

I might as well have said that I was the devil in true form, for at the mention of my name he seemed to go completely rigid. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and he took a step back. 'Katherine?'

'I prefer Kate,' I said, not wanting to think about my horrid birth name. Who names their kids like that these days?

He didn't say anything, simply looked at me, calculating.

'So…' I started, overcome with awkwardness 'If you're still looking for my sister, she's inside.' I nodded towards the house.

'Your sister?'

This guy really was very slow to catch on, wasn't he? 'Yes, twin actually.'

Realization hit him and he turned red. 'I'm sorry.. I just, you reminded me of someone I know.'

Yes, obviously. Since he knew my twin. 'Yeah, whatever. Nice to meet you..'

'Stefan,' he offered, smiling for the first time since I met him. 'Stefan Salvatore.'

* * *

**AU: As I already mentioned in the Summary, everyone is free to adopt this idea and do with it what they like. However, I would appreciate it if you contacted me before, so I know what happened to it. Also; I would rather like to read it myself, as well (;**


	2. Phantom of the Opera

_When Claire de la Sogne flees from her former life, she hides in the renewed Opera Populaire and behind a mask, giving herself out as the former Phantom. But what will she do when she comes to the realization that the real Phantom is, in fact, still very much alive? And perhaps more important: what will he do?_

* * *

The screaming voices that chased her through the empty streets of Paris enforced her to run her harder. Claire ignored the ache in her legs, the burning of her lungs, knowing that if she allowed herself a moment of rest, that their little game of cat and mouse would come to an end.

Turning another corner, she hoped to shake her pursuers off with her extensive knowledge of the city. Memories of the time when she could still walk the streets as a free woman sent a stake through her heart, making her realize that she could never again. She was her own person now, but it had come at a high price.

Another scream from the men behind her told her that she was losing ground. Soon they would catch up. She took a sharp turn, heading into one of the smaller streets, where the lights were less bright and the cobblestones more uneven.

Stumbling over her own feet, Claire almost missed the outline of a dark door that had caught light in the moonshine. The footsteps behind her warned her once again that her pursuers were not far away and she knew that this was her only chance. It was now or never. Yanking at the door handle, she thanked God in heaven when it opened immediately and soundlessly and slipped inside, letting darkness swallow her whole.

* * *

**AN: As you can see, this is a very very short draft that I never even got to properly write down. The idea was simple really and I had it in my documents under the name "The Phantomess". Claire - the main character - is the only child in an aristocratic family. She's intelligent, eager to learn, atlethic and adventurous. In short: every thing an aristocratic family could wish for in an heir. The only problem? She's a female. When she was but a child, her father allowed her to do anything she wanted, loving his daughter too much to deny her those pleasures. But as she became older, the problem that this upbringing posed became very apparant and her mother took tighter control on their only child. She was forced into a perfect young lady mold, forced to dumb herself down in order to fit in. She doesn't want to marry, since she doesn't want to be just a stupid, trophy-wife on some man's arm who doesn't even care about her opinion. When at last her mother forces her into an arranged marriage - to exactly the kind of man she despises - she knows what kind of life would be ahead of her and she decides to run.**

**At last she finds refuge in the newly closed Palais Garnier, which closed after a big fire. She finds the house at the lake and makes it her home.**

**When the Opera above her starts renovating and at last reopens, she knows that her only chance at survival is to take on the persona of the Opera Ghost and forces money of the managers in this way. In a way, she then thinks, it's kind of sad that she got more respect as a deranged madman than she would ever have as a sophisticated, artistocratic young woman.**

**Everything goes well until the real Opera Ghost decides to return to his Opera and finds it to already be very much haunted. He hates her for using his persona and most of all his masks, saying that she doesn't have anything to hide, on which she responds that she does indeed: the greatest defect a child could ever born with, for it would cause the person to be treated with disrespect their entire life: feminity.**

**After this the two reluctantly agree to share the house at the lake, holding up the idea that there is only one Phantom of the Opera to the outside world. He is shocked to find out that she doesn't know a thing about music ("An _Opera_ Ghost that couldn't tell Mozart from Bach, how ironic") and she is equally surprised to find out how little he understands of the world, even though he has seen so much of it. Likewise, he appreciates how she treats him like a man and she appreciates that he treats her like a human being - instead of just a woman.**


End file.
